moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PepperSupreme
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the My Little Mutant page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sefelic 3D (talk) 22:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply "A large amount of the pages here are locked and let me tell you, those are the most desperate." Then ask an admin, they will be happy to unblock the page. "None of the pages look alike, as if it was a project with a vague subject and pages were given to individual users. The trivia section are misused, there are never (reliable) sources given" Well, you aren't going to get anywhere by putting it on a userpage. If you want something done, discuss it with one of the crats. Be warned that trying to get Wiki users to work can be like trying to herd cats, even when it comes to some of the most dedicated Wikians. "and there is also this weird cissexist agenda, while wiki's should provide information and creating a save enviroment for users." This is the only part I have no clue on. You're dealing with a subject for children, I do not understand where a transgender agenda is/would be. And there you have it. If you feel like trying to organize a massive cleanup of the Wiki, try contacting people who've been editing here a while. I'm happy to help, so long as you are too. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 00:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply "I don't understand why so many pages are locked." It's probably because it's a reactionary thing. The default for protection is set at "infinite", so when someone locks a page without knowing proper ins and outs of the thing (not how to use it, but the sort of etiquette that goes with determining protection lengths), it gets stuck there until someone notices it. And since it never expires, the pile grows. I've tried to fix the problem a few times in the past, but since there's no list of protected page that I know of, I ending up going on a big, boring scavenger hunt. "Gender is complex, they could be anything that goes beyond "boy" or "girl"." I understand this, but I believe you're reading way too much into it. This Wiki's subject matter is something aimed at age's where, to most children, gender and sex are practically the same thing, just boy or girl. It's not talking about the sexuality of the...er...monster, but just the...parts.... We've really never had a problem (inconsistencies aside) with it, so it never came up at all. "It saddens people deeply when they feel like they aren't welcome somewhere, especially in works of fiction which is people's escape from real world nastiness. These subjects are not for an older age as children go through this identity search. Denying that only proves a lack of knowledge on the subject alltogether. " Again, see above. At this age, most consider sex and gender the same thing. What gender is is sexuality. Because of this, we've not had a problem with it. But I don't think that because a few editors were indecisive of a sex means there's some homophobic agenda. "Now I must say I'm rather confused by the franchise if the moshling are individuals or species, because if they are species we must lay of using gendered pronouns all together unless confirmed the species are one-gender only." That's the tricky part. I believe, that the Moshlings are individuals. However, there ends up being more than one, being collectable, and in some descriptions by Mind Candy, I believe they are talked about as species, when they aren't. Thus, it leads to some really confused editors/editing. Again, no offense to anyone, but one has to keep in mind the age group that would be interested in this, and willing to edit the Wiki. I hope that what I've said before will relate to the rest of your message. It's more a result of confused younger editors than a secret suppressive agenda. As per the categories and such, that should be easier to fix, but I need to know what's broken first. I'm really on here for management purposes, I don't know too much about the actual franchise. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:51, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat! I want to talk to you ;p Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 18:47, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'd like to talk to you about the Missions project, so could you come on chat? Thanks, Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 17:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC)